The Administrative Core is responsible for allocation, management, and oversight of DRC resources. The Administrative Core, in coordination with the DRC Executive Committee and the two Advisory Committees (Internal and External) establishes and implements program objectives and Core utilization targets, reviews and approves membership applications, organizes the research base into coherent interest groups and facilitates communication among them, oversees program enrichment activities, and administers the P&F and enrichment programs. The Core is responsible for allocation of resources among different Cores based on workflows, user base, technical, and strategic considerations. It is also responsible for administrative oversight of personnel actions, financial management and reporting, conforming to University standards for space and resource utilization, and providing appropriate human resource management to Core Directors to implement billing and expedite technical support and personnel actions. The Core is also responsible for development, maintenance, and timely update of the DRC website. The Core ensures continuity of operations in the event of replacement of Core leadership or technical personnel, and oversees compliance with University regulations regarding human subjects, animal experimentation, technology transfer, hazardous and radioactive maternal compliance. The Administrative Core leadership represents the DRC within the faculty of the College of Physician & Surgeons, and is responsible to ensure that the DRC figures prominently in the school's strategic and programmatic goals. Dr. Domenico Accili, MD will serve as Director of the Administrative Core. In this capacity, he will oversee DRC activities, including DRC membership, administration of Core Facilities and P&F program, convene the Advisory Boards and attend ready meetings of the DRC Pis. He will be assisted by Dr. Rudolph Leibel, DRC Co-PI, Director of Core A (Genomics), and Associate Director for Pilot & Feasibility Program. Together, the Co-PIs will integrate DRC activities with institutional Centers and initiatives that can benefit diabetes research and training. They will ensure the seamless operation of DRC Core facilities and their integration with University-wide facilities (including the NY Obesity Research Center) to avoid duplication of costs and effort. In a similar vein, the Co-PIs will proactively integrate DRC activities with those of other DRCs, especially the neighboring Northeast Centers, as well as other NIDDK consortial and program activities, e.g.. Mouse Metabolic Phenotyping Centers and Beta Cell Biology Consortium.